


Kid 2

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Teen Mom [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Pregnancy, established Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Cassidy has some choices and decisions she needs to make. Miranda and Andrea are there to remind her she's loved, no matter what she decides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Kid. Being transferred from FFnet.  
> Edited, cleaned up.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Miranda leaned down to press a quick kiss to Andrea's lips. "Hmm. I'll see you at lunch, darling."

Her wife smiled and captured one more kiss. "I'll see you at lunch. Don't forget to make sure that the appointment is scheduled in for Wednesday, and we need to pick up Cassidy from school today to go to Doctor Paterson's."

"I won't. Now go back to sleep, you still have an hour." Miranda smiled before she turned and left the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. She looked up, and gasped to see Caroline standing just before her. "Oh. Bobbsey, what's the matter?"

Her daughter pointed down the hall towards the twins' bedrooms. "Cassidy's crying again. I think she threw up, too. She won't let me in, and if she doesn't stop, then she's going to make us late."

Miranda nodded. "Go and grab some breakfast darling. Finish getting ready. I'll take care of your sister. You might be going to school on your own today." She pressed a quick kiss to Caroline's head before making her way down the hall to Cassidy's room.

Sighing upon hearing her second daughter's crying, she tapped on the door. "Cassidy?" She tapped gently again. "Bobbsey, it's Mommy, will you open the door?"

She didn't have to wait long before the door flung open, and she had a snotty, tearful teenager burrowing against her. "Mommy."

"Oh, my darling, it's okay. You're okay. Mommy's here. I've got you."

"I don't know what to do!"

Miranda ran her hands soothingly up and down her daughter's back. "Bobbsey, darling, do you want to stay home with Andrea today, before the appointment?"

"But I… I have-" 

"I know, you have school, but what good will it do you, if you cannot pay attention in your classes? Bobbsey, it's okay if you need a day from school. Caroline can get your assignments for you, and I'll call your tutor. You won't get behind in school. Cassidy, sweetheart, it's okay to need time away from school. Especially now. A lot is changing, and it can be very scary, but you aren't alone, Bobbsey, and that's why we have this appointment today."

Cassidy sniffled and whimpered, "And you won't get upset if I decide to have an abortion?"

"No, I won't get upset, and neither will Andrea."

"And you won't kick me out if I decide to keep the baby?" 

"Absolutely not. You are my daughter, Cassidy, and if after this appointment you make the final decision to go through with the pregnancy, then the baby you will give birth to, will be my grandchild. Never have I cruelly cast you or your sister aside, and I won't be starting now."

"What if- what if I decided I wanted to give the baby up for adoption?"

Miranda took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Cassidy, you have my full and whole support in whatever decision you decide, no matter what. But if you choose adoption, then I will most likely decide to adopt the baby. We have the funds, and the means, Bobbsey, and that will be my decision." She squeezed just a little tighter, holding Cassidy close. "My choice does not mean I love you less, or that I am upset that you came to the conclusion that you are unable to be a mother at sixteen. There is nothing wrong with that." Miranda pressed a firm kiss against Cassidy's head. "Now, would you like to stay at home with Andrea?"

Cassidy hugged her a little tighter. "Could I- maybe, could I go to the office with you?"

Miranda quickly checked over her schedule for the day in her head. "Yes," she determined. "There will be a few times you will have to remain in my office while I go out, but if that's okay with you, then you can come with me to the office."

Her daughter nodded. "That's okay." Miranda felt Cassidy grow a little tense. "Mommy, Andy won't be upset right? That I want to go to work with you, instead of stay home with her?"

"Of course not, Bobbsey. Andrea loves you very much. We can go ask her, darling, to reassure you that she won't be upset. Do you want to do that?"

"Yea." Cassidy nodded again.

Miranda gently pulled away from the hug, and led the way to the master bedroom. "Go on, Bobbsey."

Cassidy hesitantly knocked on the bedroom door. "Andy?"

"Come in!" Andrea's reply filtered through the door, and Cassidy slowly pushed it open, peeking her head around to see Andrea yawning as she sat up in bed. "What is it, sweetheart?" She asked.

Cassidy stepped in, and Miranda could see her fidgeting a little. "Ummm, Mom says that I- that I don't have to go to school today."

"All right. Are you going to stay home with me? Do you need me to get up and help with anything? I'll have to call Joe and let him know I'll work from home."

Miranda smiled as she joined her daughter just inside the bedroom. "She's asked if she can go with me, but was worried you'd be upset."

Andrea furrowed her brow. "Cassidy, sweetheart, why do you think I'd be upset about that?"

"Because I'm not choosing to stay with you," Cassidy mumbled.

"Cassidy, I love you very much, but I can never compete with the love that you have with your Mom. You're hurting, and scared, of course you want to spend time with her. That doesn't hurt my feelings, sweetheart, and it never will." Andrea yawned again before she continued, "The only way I'm going to be upset is if you don't come give me a hug and a kiss before you leave."

A little sob escaped from Cassidy's lips as she ran forward and launched herself into Andrea's arms. "I love you, Andy."

"I love you, too, Cassidy. Now, go get ready, sweetheart, so your Mom isn't too late to work." Andrea pressed a few kisses to damp cheeks before pushing Cassidy back to Miranda. "Let my little old self get some sleep. I'll see you at lunch."

Cassidy sniffled on a watery giggle. "Bye Andy."

//DWP//

Cassidy watched silently through the day as her mother worked. She'd had to bury her face in a couch pillow a few times to keep from laughing when she saw some of the scared faces of her mother's employees. If they were more confident in their work, maybe they wouldn't be torn apart so painfully by their boss' words.

Her mother had returned from one of her out of office previews about a half hour ago, and had sat down at her desk after spending a couple minutes on the couch with her. Miranda had pressed a kiss to her forehead, and told her about how the preview hadn't been a complete disaster like she had been worried about.

Taking a deep breath, Cassidy cleared her throat. "Mommy?"

Miranda's head snapped up, her eyes immediately turning from work to look at her. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No, I-" Cassidy swallowed, and nibbled at her lip, falling silent.

A moment ticked by and Miranda stood from her chair to sit on the couch beside her. "Bobbsey, what's going through your head, baby, I can practically feel the headache you're going to give yourself."

"I was just wondering, what I would do about school, if I decide to keep the baby," she murmured, finding interest in kneading her hands against the pillow in her lap.

It was her mother's turn to be silent. Cassidy felt Miranda's hand begin to thread through her hair, and she leaned over, pressing close as her mother began to speak calmly, and surely, her words thoughtful and powerful, "No matter what, Bobbsey, school will happen, the matter at hand is how. Tutors are readily available, and we could work through the Dalton administration to have a curriculum and schedule. You could spend part time at school, and part time at home. We could look into the online programs that Dalton has to offer, if that is something you would be interested in. With Andrea being able to work from home on a moment's notice without upheaval, we could discuss her staying at home with the baby while you go to school. There are choices that we can discuss, and we can trial and error until we find what works the best."

"What about when the baby is born, will I get, like, maternity leave from school?"

"Yes, for the first few months at the very least, you will be staying at home. Breastfeeding is the best way to lose the post pregnancy weight, and ensure the baby gets the proper nutrients, if you can manage it. The late nights are rather miserable, and being young you need your sleep, so we will probably get a pump, so that Andrea and I could be able to help. You'll be very exhausted, from the pregnancy and labor, so taking time from school would be best, or at least no on campus classes. We are very fortunate, Cassidy, that options are easily accessible, never forget that. If you decide to go through with the pregnancy, and keep the baby as your own, then we will have a more in depth conversation about how the responsibilities around the house are going to change. You are still a child, Bobbsey, and I won't forget that, but no matter how much I love you, you will be responsible for taking care of the baby. But because I love you, and will love my grandchild, and you are still a child, I won't ever deny you help if you ask, and won't get upset if you need breaks, like any parent does. Does that seem fair?"

Cassidy mulled it over a moment before nodding, "Yeah. Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Bobbsey, is there something else, or may I return to work?"

She gave her mother a small smile. "I'm okay for now." She had lots to think about.

"All right, Bobbsey. Lunch will be up in about an hour, I made sure to order nothing that has been making you feel sick. I'm hoping that you'll be able to keep some more down than you have been. Andrea will be here in a short while." Her mother smiled, and pressed a little kiss to her forehead before standing and returning to her work, leaving Cassidy to stew in her thoughts.

/DWP/

Miranda took the lunch from her assistant, with a list of orders slipping from her mouth for the assistant to do upon leaving the office. With the final words of, "Close the door. That's all," the assistant scampered away, and Miranda moved to the couch to sit with her daughter.

Smoothing her hand up Cassidy's arm, she pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. "Bobbsey, darling, wake up. Andrea's here. I have lunch."

Cassidy made a few noises as she woke, stretching a little and blinking, "Hmm?"

"Lunch, Bobbsey, you need to eat, then you can nap again, if you'd like."

Yawning, Cassidy sat up, and curled against her, snuggling close. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Bobbsey," Miranda pressed a kiss to her head, "but I need to eat lunch as well, so you need to feed yourself. Unless you want to ask Andrea." Miranda looked at Andrea, who was silently watching from the chair behind her desk.

Andrea smiled, and laughed as she spoke, "I can feed either one of you if I must. I had lots of practice with my cousins and nieces and nephews."

Cassidy giggled, and Miranda smiled as the teen sat up only a little in order to grab the plate being held towards her, "Thanks," she said. "But no thanks." She gave Andrea a smile as she snuggled as close as she could to Miranda without inhibiting their ability to eat without making a mess. "There's space, you can join us."

"Three of us eating on that couch isn't practical, I'll move over when I'm finished," Andrea said as she speared a piece of chicken and popped it into her mouth.

The three of them ate in pleasant silence, Cassidy pressed close to Miranda's side the whole time, which made Miranda's heart warm with love. Andrea had moved over to sandwich Cassidy between them, making Miranda smile when Cassidy relaxed just a little bit more. It was always a wonderful marvel to see how much Andrea added to their family.

When Cassidy finished her meal, she placed the plate on the coffee table, and curled back into Miranda's side as she said, "I've decided I think I want to keep the baby."

"Oh?" Miranda gave her a gentle look.

Cassidy nodded into Miranda's shoulder, her eyes flicking between Andrea's and Miranda's for a moment. She took a deep breath and scooted closer to Miranda's side. "I know we fight, Mom, and we don't always get along, but, this baby would be loved, and how can I take that away? I want that, Mom, with my baby. I want to be able to love my baby like you love me and Caroline. Even if Connor says he wants nothing to do with it, I want to have this baby, and have my baby be a part of our family. Not as your adopted baby. I understand why you'd do that, but that would make my own child my little sister by law. I don't want that. I want my baby to be a part of our family, but as my baby, and yours and Andy's grandbaby." She turned wide eyes to Andrea. "If that's ok with you?"

Andy gave her a big smile and squished in close, giving Cassidy a big hug. "That's just fine with me. Miranda?"

Miranda fought the tears in her eyes as she gathered Cassidy into her arms, holding her tight. "I think that sounds like a lovely idea, Cassidy."

"I love you, Mom. I love you Andy."

"I love you too, Cassidy."

"Oh, and I love you, my sweet Bobbsey. I love you so very much. I would love to have a beautiful grandbaby in our family." They held Cassidy close, squished tightly between them as the teen began to cry, her body shaking with her relieved sounding sobs.

Miranda pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head, and then closed her eyes as she rested her cheek atop fiery hair. "I promised you, my sweet girl, that I would support your choice, and I'm not going back on that promise," she murmured.

Her daughter's tears were tears of relief, and joy, she could hear it, and she took it to heart. Her baby was scared, but Miranda would never give her reason to feel like she was going to be abandoned for having her baby. Miranda was going to hold her close, and love her fiercely, and love her grandchild with all her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts,  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
